fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Twerpy Triumph/Quotes
:(kids and fairies walking until they've heard Vicky) :Vicky: (heard) Oh, twerps! (camera points to Vicky) I've got a little game for all of you. It's called (throws helmets) "Being Magically Useless!" :(helmets land on the fairies heads) :Cosmo: Ooh! This helmet's exciting! It even has all sorts of mind melting videos for us magical beings to watch. :Stan: I hear that. Hey! It even has a messenger app. I'm sending Astronov a text message. :Astronov: I just got a text message from Stan. I'm going to reply! :Chloe: What's going on? It's like they are quickly addicted to those helmets. :Vicky: Crock designed to keep your floating parasites in place while I get ahead with my plan. Which reminds me. (swings a rope and grabs Timantha) :Timantha: (taken away) Guys! Help! :Timmy: Timantha! We've got to save her! Who knows what torture Vicky's going to do to her. :Sally: Agreed. C'mon, Stan! :Stan: I can't. This helmet is too strong for our free will. :Chloe: Ivan and I will get those helmets off. :Ivan: The Crock-pot must have really did a number on his technology. :Sunny: Hey, I'm receiving a worldwide selection of pacifiers on my helmet. :Poof: Me too. Most of them have a vibrating switch on it. :Wanda: Wow! So... many... choices... of... chocolate! :Cosmo: So... many... choices... of... string! :Neptunia: If I had a magic wand, I'd be wishing this stuff right now. Oh, wait... :Ivan: Uhh,... this might be a hwhile. :Chloe: We'll get those helmets off of them. We'll just have to... wait why'd you say it like that? :Ivan: Because they're acting hweird. :Chloe: Oh, COME ON! That one didn't even have an "H" in it! :Sally: (sigh) Looks like it's just you and me, Timmy. Let's go save your sister. :(Timmy and Sally walks off-screen) ---- :(Timmy contronts Vicky) :Timmy: Hold it right there, Vicky! :(Vicky holding a restrained Timantha turns around; Lauren walks near) :Timmy: Lauren too? :Vicky: Twerp, you gullible shrimp. You've walked right into my trap. Now I'll have you to torture too! :Timantha: Vicky, why do you keep doing stuff like this!? :Vicky: Actually, it's pretty fun. You should try it. You know, messing with young minds and getting them into trouble, very amusing. Well, as much as I hate to stay and chat, I have to deal with you two now. :Lauren: You deal with Timmy and the flower girl. I'll take this power cell and the twin brat back to our headquarters. :(Lauren escapes) :Sally: Power cell? What does she mean by that? :Vicky: You won't have to worry about that once I'm through with the both of you! (pulls up her chainsaw) :Timmy: Let's split up! I'll distract her while you get a bucket of water to shorten out her chainsaw. :Sally: Got it. :(Timmy and Sally split up; Vicky chases after Timmy) :Vicky: GET BACK HERE, SQUIRT!! :(Timmy repeatedly quickly digs under the grass and pops out) :Timmy: (to himself) Ha! And Wanda says that super speed digging was a dumb wish. (to Vicky) Hey, Sicky, over here! :(Vicky turns and tries to catch Timmy but he quickly gets back from digging underneath) :Timmy: No, stupid, over here! :(Vicky gets angry) :Timmy: Wrong again. :(Vicky grabs Timmy under the ground) :Vicky: If you want to keep hiding and make me angrier, then you've made the wrong decision! :(water fell to Vicky's chainsaw and shortens out) :Sally: (holding a bucket) Got it! (jumps down near Timmy) :Vicky: (trying to fix her chainsaw but throws it away) You think you've won, you little skunks? Well, Lauren got away with our secret object and your sister. You'll never find them in time. The next time you see me, Twerp, it's going to be a slow painful childhood for you and every other kid in Dimmsdale! (running away while laughing evily) Oh, (wipes a tear) it tickles when I laugh. :Sally: Timmy, whatever B.R.A.T.'s planning, we have to stop them before every kid is doomed for eternity. :Timmy: No magic? :Sally: Right now, we are the magic for future children's freedom. :Timmy: Speaking of magic, I wonder how our fairies are doing. :Sally: Probably still stuck in those idiotic head-sets. :(scene points to Ivan and Chloe still trying to think of a way to pry the helmets off) :Cosmo: Hey, a monkey. Oh, right in it's own mouth! (sings) I love the species who shoots their own feces. :Ivan: We should think a little faster before Cosmo starts singing something inappropriate. :Stan: These helmets are too strong, but I can't resist seeing simulations of the beach. :Ivan: (to Chloe) It's not just the beach he's watching. Sally told me about his interests. ---- :(B.R.A.T. H.Q.; Vicky playing evil music on a piano) :Lauren: That was, like, so recklessness! You've failed to give those two twerps what for. :Vicky: (stops playing the piano) I don't see what the big deal is. We've got away with our little secret object and Timmy's sister. :Lauren: I''' got away with it, and the big deal is that Timmy Turner and Sally Amber are still out there somewhere trying to ruin our plans! The babysitters have talked about it and made the decision to replace you. :'''Vicky: What!? Replace me? You can't do that. (pulls up paper) My name's on the B.R.A.T. stationary. :Lauren: You've made that up. :Vicky: You can't prove that. Besides, you're no perfect side dish yourself. You nearly got swallowed by the rich twerps fairies after you've interrupted their marriage and got shrunk and trapped inside an ice cube. :Lauren: That was beginners luck. Anyway, allow me to, like, introduce to you your replacement, Alyssa Armstrong! :Vicky: (spits drinking water) What!? :Alyssa: Mercy, Libra, take out the trash! :(other B.R.A.T. members walk close to the screen until it goes black; the screen lightens up showing Vicky restrained) :Alyssa: Sorry, Vicky, but we're totally, like ahead of schedule and can't afford any mishaps. (grabs Timantha) Now that we've got Timantha, we'll have her build our secret object. :Timantha: And what makes you think I'll help you? :Alyssa: Helmet, please? :(Libra plants a helmet on Timantha; Timantha with a drowsy look) :Alyssa: You two split up and keep those dweebs busy. I'll keep Vicky and Timantha company. ---- :(Timmy and Sally walking in the streets) :Timmy: Wherever they are, they can't be that far. :(Mercy drops down) :Mercy: You little minis are so desperate to having peace on Earth. That's what makes kids your age weak. :Sally: If we're weak, then what does that make you when you were ten? :Mercy: Someone who never looks back. (pulls up nun chucks) :Timmy: Uhh, using nunchucks for combat is so cheesy these days. :Sally: Tell me about it. :(ten seconds later) :(Mercy's tied up in her non chucks) :Mercy: Stop! No more, please. I'll tell you everything. Alyssa has your sister in the main halls of our headquarters. :Timmy: Alyssa? You mean Vicky, right? :Mercy: No, we were tired of Vicky messing up our plans thanks to you and now Alyssa's in charge. :Sally: (to Timmy) Well, jokes on them, my babysitter's nowhere near as evil as yours. This should be easy. ---- :(B.R.A.T. entrance) :(Timmy and Sally walks right up to the second member, Libra) :Libra: (turns around and gets a jumpscare; mini bagel pizzas fall to the ground) Aauugh!! You shrimps ruined my lunch! You're gonna pay for that. :Timmy: (sarcastically) Oh, no. I left my wallet at home. :Sally: No need for sarcasm. We have to make her talk and take us to Alyssa. :Libra: Ha. And what can you two fools gonna do about that? :Timmy: I'd say, have a bite of your mini bagel pizzas. :Libra: On the floor? Go on, it's dirty anyway. I don't care. :Sally: Do you really not care? :Libra: No. :(Timmy and Sally picks up a piece) :Libra: (sweating) I'm warning you. :(Timmy nearly pulls the pizza in and out of his open mouth) :Libra: Don't! :(Sally pulls her tongue near the pizza) :Libra: Stop it! :(Timmy and Sally lick the bagel pizzas and then eat it) :Libra: (cries) You two are crazy! You're totally crazy! If you want your sister back, she's mindlessly doing Alyssa's job for her in the big halls. :Timmy: No telling that Timantha's been mind controlled. Let's go. ---- :(Neptunia, Stan, Sunny and Poof from their helmets) :Neptunia: Thanks, you guys. I can't bear watching anymore simulations of myself with hideous manicures. :Poof: So... many... dirty diapers on simulation helmet. :Neptunia: (holds Poof) There, there. The nightmare's over. Let's do the same with your parents and Astronov. :Stan: Hey, where's Sally and Timmy? :Chloe: They've left. Timantha's been captured by Vicky and Timmy and Sally are saving her. :Stan: Well, then, we have to help. :Poof: We can't. Those helmets have somehow drained our magic from inside us. We're too weak to grant wishes right now. :Sunny: Well, we've got to help them after we free the others from their helmets and fast! :Cosmo: What's going on? The strings are fading away! :Wanda: And every type of chocolate is turning into spinach. :Astronov: No, no! Stay back, Juandissimo. We're adults now! Oh, it's High School all over again. ---- :(B.R.A.T. halls; Timantha mindlessly typing) :Alyssa: Using a ten year old pawn sure feels totally, like, good right now. It's been a hwhile since we've done that. :Lauren: Nothing's too good like... wait what? :(security breach) :Alyssa: Looks like we've got company. Oh, and it seems that the boy Vicky watches over is here too. You stay here and give those two a warm welcome. I'll take twinny here to the main halls. :Lauren: Oh, I will. I'll give them a very nice warm welcome indeed. (close up to her face; dramatic music plays) Ooo, I love this part. (music volumes up; camera zooms even more to Lauren and stops the second the dramatic music stops) Okay, it's done. :(Timmy and Sally walks in) :Lauren: So, you little insects think you're going to spoil our plans? Well, I have a little treat for you. :Timmy: Surly, it's something bad. :Sally: A bad treat, I suppose. :Lauren: Oh, it's a bad treat alight. (press a button and traps Timmy and Sally in a restrained chair) (pulls up a sandwich) How would you two like a nice peanut butter and jelly sandwich? :Sally: Is that an actual jellyfish in that sandwich? :Lauren: Yes, and still alive. Open wide and say ouch in heavy tears. :(walks near Timmy and Sally with the sandwich until the light of the sun shines to Timmy's teeth reflecting to the jellyfish who freaks out and stings Lauren) :(Lauren uncontrollably walks backwards and press the button releasing Timmy and Sally) :Lauren: (stung and burnt) Okay, that was not smart at... all! If you two think you've got the last laugh, then you're wrong. Our secret weapon is nearly underway. Alyssa's got a big surprise for you and you and every other punk are going to regret messing with the Babysitters Raging Against Twerps. Alyssa gets the last laugh after all! (wickedly laughs) I'm laughing too just in case. :Sally: Let's go, Timmy. It's high time to give my babysitter what for. :Timmy: We're coming for you, Timantha! ---- :(Alyssa swinging a tied up upside down Vicky) :Vicky: You terrible, evil maniac! That's my secret weapon and my decision to use. :Alyssa: Well, there is a good news bad news moment. The good news, this weapon will be the nightmare of all children in the world. The bad news, you won't be around to see it. :Vicky: But I like watching kids scream in terror. :Alyssa: In just a few moments, the weapon will be ready, (to Timantha) and I have you to thank. :Timantha: (talking dizzy trying to regain consciousness from her mind-controlling) What are you thanking me for? You've forced me to do this. Hey, you think you're gonna spare the pancakes while your terrorizing Dimmsdale? :(rumbling noises) :Vicky: Funny, I expected an Earthquake next Saturday. :(door breaks dust fades away showing Timmy holding a light-stick and Sally in battle gear) :Alyssa: Sally, and Timmy Turner? Get out of here! This is a private party and you're not invited. :Vicky: Oh, you're gonna get some now. Twerps, come over here and take out this terrible excuse for a babysitter. :Timantha: (drowsy) That's right, Timmy! Whip her her butt! Then we'll have pancakes, with chocolate toppings! :Timmy: Good thing she doesn't use too much emphasis on the "H", unlike the others. :(Alyssa releases Vicky) :Alyssa: You keep our headquarters up and running. :Vicky: Yes, Alyssa. :Alyssa: (to Timantha) And you just... shut up, because you're... annoying. And stop talking about pancakes! :(Timantha blows a raspberry) :Alyssa: And as for you two,... (press a button releasing the rising secret weapon and hops on it as it's still rising)... I really didn't want to do this my self, I really wanted the other second rate babysitters to destroy you, I REALLY didn't want to get ten year old cooties all over my clothes, but if you want something done right, (camera zooms out showing the weapon) use a giant mutant animal hybrid bot! :(Alyssa's animal robot hybrid roars) :Timmy: Ahh! It's every child's nightmare! :Sally: An animal robot with (camera points to every part of the robot as Sally explains it) sharp cat claws, razor snake teeth in an owl's mouth, legs of a bull, and tail of a crocodile. :Alyssa: And there will be no escape for it! (snorts while laughing) :Timmy: Has she always laugh like that? :Sally: You don't know the half of it. RUUUN!! :(Timmy and Sally starts running as Alyssa attacks with her robot using every animal part to destroy them) :Alyssa: Hold still! It'll hurt less if I crush you with one smash. :Sally: Never! :(Alyssa angrily pulls a switch making her robot uses its frog tongue to grab Sally) :Timmy: Oh, no! :Alyssa: Pathetic, both of you. (Timmy sees something as Alyssa keeps talking and makes an idea look) You think you can defeat me? You're even more less of a threat to me with your fairies then without them. You are nothing! :Timmy: Yeah, then how does it feel to be beaten by nothing? :(throws his light-stick as a nearby button breaking it) :Alyssa: (robot short circuits; Sally breaks free) What?! No! :Timmy: When it comes to building giant mechanics, never plant a button nearby where it can be easily disabled. :Alyssa: Oh, fudge buckets! :(robot blows up; Alyssa gets blown out of the robot to the ground) :Sally: Yeah, (high fives Timmy) we did it! :(Ivan, Chloe and fairies poof up) :Stan: Sally, are you okay? :Sally: I'm fine. Everything's taken care of just in time. :Astronov: Alright. :(Timmy releases Timantha) :Timantha: (hugs Timmy) You did it, Timmy! Thanks for rescuing me big brother. :Alyssa: (still lying on the ground bruised up) It's not over yet... (press a self-destruct button) :Vicky: Alyssa? What do you think you're doing? You're gonna kill us all blowing this place up! :Alyssa: It's worth it... (passes out) :Cosmo: What are we going to do? :Poof: We don't have enough magic to poof us all out of here. :Wanda: Hmmm. Cutting these wires will do the trick. :Vicky: You pea-brains! The B.R.A.T. H.Q. self-destruction can't be disabled that easily. :Chloe: Unless we have that wrench I once wished up to disable things with a blink of an eye. :Timmy: Lucky for us, Chloe, (pulls up a wrench) I've wished one up too. :Ivan: Oh, thank goodness. :Vicky: How long have you had that in your pants? :(Timmy hits the wires with his magical wrench deactivating the self-destruction) :(everyone cheers) :Ivan: Well, the world's saved, your sister's been rescued and we'll be able to get the R&R we deserve. :Vicky: Don't get too sentimental. Remember, evil babysitters never give up. We'll be back to get our revenge on you twits. :Timmy: And we'll be waiting. Let's go home. :(fairies raise their wands and poof themselves and their godchildren away) ---- :(Alyssa sitting near the Loser Chute) :Alyssa: Why did you rescue me? I betrayed you, took over your evil plan, then failed. :Vicky: Alyssa, betraying me was the most vile, evil thing you could ever done. I am impressed, well played. :Alyssa: Hooray! :Vicky: But (snatch the paper off Alyssa's pocket) I'm taking my leadership back. :Alyssa: Fair enough. I'd, like, rather stay as a recurring member anyway. :Vicky: From now on, things are going to be even more difficult for children everywhere to observe life, especially our twerps and their magical friends too. You're still going down the Loser Chute and think about what you've done. :Alyssa: (groans) :(Vicky pulls the switch and drops Alyssa down the Loser Chute; Alyssa screams while falling) :Vicky: Be clear of the painful spikes I've installed. (sigh) It's good to be back. (looks down) Oh, a sandwich. I could eat. :Lauren: No, don't eat that!... :(Vicky screaming off-screen as she gets stung by the jellyfish inside the sandwich; walks to Lauren burnt up and stung) :Vicky: You are so eating mini bagel pizzas on the floor tonight. :(screen fades to black) :(title card ending) :Timantha: (heard while the ending title card is shown) Pancakes! Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!